THE CUTEST COUPLE
by videl4545
Summary: WELL GUYS THIS ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT GOHAN AND VIDEL G/V AND THIS ONE IS REALLY SIMPLE ONE
1. THE IDEA

**THE CUTEST COUPLE**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS A FANFIC STORY. I DON'T OWN DB, DBZ, DBS, DBGT OR ANY OTHER SEQUEL. AND GUYS THIS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE TELL ME MY MISTAKES AND HOW CAN I IMPROVE THEM. SO LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE.**

After the defeat of the fearful Majin buu, Z fighters lived a long period of time with peace and happiness. During that time, something really cute and lovely happened for Gohan and Videl. I am not going to tell you now. Read the story and find out on your own

**THE IDEA**.

Gohan was at his home, taking care of his little brother while thinking about something. What is the thing most men think about: **GIRLS**. He was thinking about Videl. He aws so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even heard his mother(Chi-Chi) calling him for lunch. Chi-chi went to Gohan's room looking for him. Chi-Chi looked at gohan lost in his thoughts. She put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and shaked him. Gohan came out of his world of thoughts. Chi-Chi asked him of what he was thinking about. " I'll tell you later and Bulma too." Gohan answered

Chi-Chi nodded in yes. Gohan went down to the dining table with his mom. At the table, Goku,Chi-chi and Goten were talking but gohan was quiet. He was still thinking about videl.

After lunch, Gohan convinced Chi-Chi and Bulma to meet up at Capsule Corp's backyard.

**AT THE BACKYARD**

Chi-Chi asked Gohan what he wanted to talk about. Gohan blushed"Mom…would you mind if I ask you something?"Gohan asked Chi-Chi. "Why would I?" Chi-Chi answered. "You like Videl?"Gohan asked. "Yeah! She is a really good girl. She is polite, beautiful, rich and everything." Answered chichi.

"And bulma you?"Gohan questioned

"Well I like her too. She is a really attractive girl in every situation."

"Oh! Very positive feedbacks."

"Why did you ask us that?"

Chi-Chi and Bulma both looked at Gohan.

Gohan blushed, then sighed, took a long breath and said:

"I…I-I wanna marry videl!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**So guys this was the first part of my Fanfic.**

**And I ended it here because suspense is important. I'll upload other parts as soon as I can so stay tuned and keep in touch.**


	2. THE CONFIRMATION

**THE CUTEST COUPLE**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS A FANFIC STORY. I DON'T OWN DB, DBZ, DBS, DBGT OR ANY OTHER SEQUEL.****PLEASE TELL ME MY MISTAKES AND HOW CAN I IMPROVE THEM. AND YEAH GUYS I KNOW IT'S A SMALL CHAPTER. SO LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE.**

**LAST TIME:**

Chi-Chi and Bulma both looked at Gohan.

Gohan blushed, then sighed, took a long breath and said:

"I…I-I wanna marry videl!"

**THIS TIME:**

**THE CONFIRMATION**

"WHAT!?" Chi-Chi and Bulma cried.

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Y-Yeah" Gohan said.

"Wow Gohan! You are really confident." Bulma said.

"Thanks" Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan… you fulfilled my dream!" Chi-Chi said.

Gohan smiled. "I don't know what that even means." He said and smiled again. There were tears in Chi-Chi's eyes.

Bulma: "There Chi-Chi! Why are you crying?"

Chi-Chi: "My son is all grown up, why wouldn't I cry?"

Gohan: "Aw… mom everything is okay"

Bulma: "Yeah! Gohan is 100% right"

Bulma and Gohan both hugged Chi-Chi. After the hug,

"Mom so what is your answer, can I marry her?" Gohan asked Chi-Chi. "Sure you can sweetheart." Chi-Chi answered. "YAY!" Gohan shouted. "I can do anything to make my son happy" Chi-Chi said. "Well…" Gohan continued. "What Gohan?" Bulma asked Gohan. "Well… Bulma as you are a really good friend of us. Can you lend me some money?" Gohan asked.

"Sure… for the ring maybe?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay I'll go get the money. You guys stay here." Bulma said and went inside C.C.(Capsule Corporation). Chi-Chi still had tears in her eyes. Gohan noticed the tears, went to his mother and wiped the tears away. Then they both smiled at each other.

A while later…

Bulma came out of C.C. and gave gohan 10,000$. She said: "Take this and buy her the most beautiful ring ever." There were tears in Gohan's eyes. H ewiped the tears away and said "Yes" and started to levitate. Chi-Chi and bulma said Good luck and waved their hands. Gohan waved back and flyed away.

**Okay this was it guys I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. See you guys later. Stay tuned and keep in touch.**


End file.
